A Hundred Lifetimes
by Koldeka
Summary: Encontrándose una y otra vez, a través de cientos de vidas. Sin saber por qué, sin una razón, sólo recordando en el último suspiro de cada existencia. Pero en esta vida habrá una diferencia. Romper el circulo o conseguir algo eterno. Qué decidirás Rey... cuando eres la única que puede recordar.
1. Prólogo: Ecos

Inspirado por el arte del fandom REYLO… Simplemente fue mucho ver tanta belleza en ese arte, y yo y muchos otros les estaremos dando las gracias mil veces a los que dibujaron tanta belleza.

 **Prologó** _ **"Los Ecos de un pasado distante"**_

El dolor me invadió apenas recupere la conciencia junto con un zumbido en la cabeza, y aunque el dolor inhabilitaba mis movimientos, en mi mente empezaron a recorrerse imágenes.

Pude ver el cubo roto en parte bajo mío antes de que las "Escenas" empezaran.

Recuerdos.

Gente, lugares, emociones que no había vivido.

Viajes, sueños, batallas, danzas…

Padres, hijos, amores, hermanos…

Todos eran familiares aunque nunca los hubiera visto, había vivido con todos ellos, sentido junto con ellos, y buscando siempre ese algo…

Eran yo, pero no era yo… y al final de cada existencia, siempre al último suspiro, recordaba… y sabía que había vuelto a faltarme algo al final.

Sin importar las peleas, el dolor o la felicidad. Al final había vuelto a fallar.

En medio del barullo y atropellado pensamiento lo comprendía. Entendía de alguna manera quien era. Y sabía a quién buscaba.

Usé la fuerza, la fuerza que siempre estuvo desde el principio de mi existencia, y curé en algo heridas.

Justo a tiempo para verlo llegar a mí. Al fondo del precipicio por el que me había empujado. Dispuesto a matarme como en tantas ocasiones lo hizo.

Aquel al que en todos mis finales le fallé.

o o o

De ante mano aclaro que **no** soy autora de ninguna imagen que serán portadas de los capítulos, y que la serie de imágenes la pueden ver aquí:

koldeka.t umblr po st/14 43668663 86/re yloanthol ogy-soulma tes-seg uir-ley endo

sólo junten los espacios, es pongo el link de mi... blog de tumblr? donde lo rebloguee del original, pero le agregue una traducción lo mejor que me salió. Les invito a que vean a los autores originales, su trabajo conjunto fue hermoso y es lo que inspira está historia.


	2. Capítulo 1: Holocrón

**Capítulo 1 Holocrón**

 **Rey**

Dos años, algo más, algo menos, no lo sabía con certeza. Entre un suceso y otro casi ni me había detenido a preguntar la fecha estelar. Pero creo que estaba cerca del aniversario de mi despertar. El maestro Luke también dijo que me sintió. Me contó lo extraño que era que un despertar se produjera a una edad como la que tenía.

La fuerza es algo que se manifiesta desde el nacimiento de cada criatura. Por ello desde pequeños muchos sensibles a la fuerza eran llevados ante los jedis durante la época de la república. Dijo que quizá fue por el contacto directo con un usuario de la fuerza: Ren. Fue extraño oír al maestro decir mi nombre aunque no me hubiera presentado, él me conocía de mucho antes, y que, como un favor a mis padres, me dejo Jakku. Al parecer era la nieta de un viejo amigo suyo, pero cuando me conoció la fuerza no era muy fuerte en mí, por lo que no me llevo a entrenar.

Había vivido meses en la isla, entrenando con el maestro Luke, hasta que Leia logró convencerlo a su hermano de volver a ayudarlos. La general aún tenía fe en que su hijo podía ser redimido.

La primera que vez tuve contacto con la fuerza, al completar mi despertar, fue cuando entre en su mente. En la mente de Kylo Ren. Sentí su miedo, sus aspiraciones, las ganas de querer probarse a sí mismo, su soledad, sus ansias de búsqueda, y sobre todo, sus fuertes dudas. El tirón de la luz y agarre de la oscuridad.

Pero al verlo asesinar a su propio padre, no estaba segura de apoyar el pensamiento de Leia.

Ahora estábamos en Lothal, un planeta con mantos nevados al lado de zonas eriazas con enormes piedras sobresalientes y peñascos, en busca de un Holocrón. El maestro me explico que hace mucho se perdieron, durante las guerras clones, artefactos que contenían los conocimientos sobre la fuerza de jedis y siths, y los pocos que se salvaron estaban en lugares recónditos. Lothal era un planeta donde había ruinas de un antiguo templo Jedi, y que según un contacto de la general, contenía el Holocrón más recientemente creado de estas eras. La general nos contó que justo antes de morir, un soldado de la resistencia llamado Rex le reveló que una jedi autoexiliada de la orden creó un Holocrón para vaciar sus conocimientos de la fuerza y que estos sirvieran a las siguientes generaciones cuando ella ya no pudiera estar para ayudar.

Rex había muerto hace muchos años, pero Leia había recientemente había encontrado su bitácora con la ubicación del holocrón en la base de datos de la resistencia en Endor.

En todo ese tiempo había evitado cualquier enfrentamiento directo con él. Tuve la esperanza de que hubiera muerto con la destrucción de la Starkiller. Pero en el fondo pude sentir su presencia, como una llama terca y perenne que deseaba crecer.

Ben había tenido años de entrenamiento antes de ser Kylo Ren. Años que me serian difíciles igualar, y Luke me advirtió que sobre ello. Pero Luke no estaba aquí.

Él sí.

Sólo se me ocurría que teníamos un topo en nuestras filas, el escuadrón que debía acompañarme a Lothal era pequeño, sólo lo justo. Y la emboscada nos aguardó justo después de encontrar lo que buscábamos.

-Si quieres algo de misericordia será mejor para ti entregarme eso por las buenas.- dijo cuándo me acorralo contra un desfiladero de rocas.

-Kylo… esto no tiene por qué ser así.- no había intercambiado palabra con él desde mi secuestro, y aun podía sentir la duda en su interior. A pesar de lo que le había hecho Han, jamás pude odiarlo, nunca pude odiar a nadie; estaba molesta, muy enojada por todo lo que había hecho, pero no lo odiaba.

-Como prefieras.- dijo levantando la mano para detenerme.

Pero esta vez levante mis defensas mentales primero. Corrí hacia un lado del peñasco, guarde el holocrón dentro de mi túnica. Escuche el sable de Ren zumbar por los aires. Uso la fuerza para impulsarse en el salto. Desplegué mi sable y gire para chocar con él, chocamos los sables de luz y desvíe el suyo a un lado para evadirlo y correr en dirección a las naves de la resistencia. Pero sólo logre dar tres pasos antes de tener que volver a girar para interceptar su sable, Luke tenía razón con eso de seguir mis instintos.

Su empuje era más fuerte que el mío, así que debía poner eso en algo a mi favor. Choque su sable empujandolo hacia un lado, al regresar el ataque empuje su sable hacia arriba desviándolo. Aunque no debía me sentí temblar, aun le temía. Retrocedí en cada ataque, al cuarto retroceso me arrodille desviando otra vez su sable y esta vez con una mano lo empuje usando la fuerza.

Calló lejos de mí, chocando con el mismo peñasco contra el que me acorraló, pero eso no lo dejo inconsciente.

 _Prioridades._

Volví a emprender la carrera. Pude avanzar un buen tramo cuando sentí un fuerte tirón que me aventó hacia un lado, cai rondando, el golpe no fue tanto, pero me escocia la piel por las raspaduras.

-Nada mal joven Rey- aun con la distorsionada voz saliendo del casco, no había enojo en su voz, sino ansias, ella se fue levantando mientras él se acercaba-. Tu potencial se desperdicia quedándote con Luke- paró a unos metros de ella-. Mi oferta aún sigue en pie, puedo enseñarte a hacer mucho más con tus poderes.

-Sí sé que puedes- le respondió a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento-. Pero no me interesa un camino que haga sufrir a otros.

Notó como ante su respuesta él se tensó, un segundo después desplegó su sable y volvió a atacar.

Volvió a evadirlo. Ataque superior, desvió a la derecha, giro a atacarlo, esta vez él la bloqueo y la empujo. La siguiente vez chocaron los sables con ambos empujando, los sables se deslizaron a lados opuestos y ahora Rey arremetido contra Kylo para hacerlo retroceder, esta vez el desvió su sables, giro y la golpeo con el codo en la espalda. Rey se dejó caer girando, su espalda choco contra el suelo, con su sable alzado para interceptar el del él, que caía contra ella. No empujo mucho para que él se acercara lo suficiente a su cuerpo esta vez alejarlo con una patada.

Ahora tenía tiempo para tiempo para levantase y recuperar un poco el aire que no había podido respirar. Sin embargo Kylo se abalanzo de nuevo al ataque, en un ataque lateral que la obligo a retroceder hacia su izquierda e intercepto el ataque, pero esta vez Kylo con una mano que dejo libre usó la fuerza para empujarla por los aires.

Rey creyó que volvería a chocar contra el suelo hasta que vio el precipicio aparecer ante ella mientras caía hacia el abismo.

 **Kylo**

La pude sentir incluso desde antes de ingresar en el planeta. Ni siquiera a Luke lo podía sentir con tanta intensidad como ella. Quizá era porque yo ocasione su despertar. El líder supremo dijo que no era común un despertar como el de ella, y que al entrar en su mente y culminar su despertar se halla creado un vínculo*, la razón por la cual podía sentirla.

Y verla de nuevo lo había extasiado, era como estar en presencia y llenarse de una energía vigorizante. Era un verdadero desperdicio que estuviera al lado de Luke. Él quería enseñarle. Junto a él podría lograr ser grande, poderosa en verdad. Y por ello le frustro tanto su rechazo. Que sabía ella de todo lo que implicaba estar en el lado oscuro.

Molesto por el desplante, cuando vio la oportunidad, decidió terminar rápido y lento su pelea. En medio del combate la ataco por el lado derecho para distraerla y usando la fuerza la empujo hacia un precipicio que estaba cerca.

Y aunque la ansiedad lo invadió tras hacerlo, él sintió su presencia aun persistente en la fuerza. Casi se le escapó una sonrisa. Luke debió haberla entrenado lo suficiente para sobrevivir a una caída como esa, pero no para salir indemne. En el borde del principio vio una sombra estática en medio del manto de nieve. Se fijó la ruta para bajar y saltó hacia las rocas sobresalientes que habían.

Tras unos momentos había llegado al fondo del abismo. Ella estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo, el Holocrón a su lado roto por una de sus putas y manchado de sangre.

Pero cuando nuestras miradas chocaron pude percibir algo diferente en ella. Incluso sin la fuerza lo habría notado. Sus ojos estaban más dilatados, había incredulidad en su mirada, junto a muchas más emociones cruzándole por el rostro. Supuse que ella algo debía de haber notado, sentido o visto. Quise saber que era. Todo en ella siempre era interesante, novedoso, cargado con una energía que se percibía a través de ese vínculo que tenían. Pero no podía permitirse claudicar. Ella aún era el enemigo. Aun no se unía a él. Y hasta entonces la misión del holocrón estaba primero.

Empuño nuevamente el sable de luz y vio en la mirada femenina la sorpresa de su inminente ataque. Pero Rey se irguió aun de rodillas en el suelo y al levantar la mano lo paralizo. Igual que cuando él la capturo en aquel primer encuentro. Pero cómo? Cómo había podido detenerlo? Incluso peleando y concentrándose no podía disolver el amarre de la fuerza. Alzo la mirada hacia ella de nuevo. Se había levantado.

Y por alguna razón su mirada estaba llena de angustia.

 **Rey**

Tenia que verlo. Verlo en verdad. Sin esa mascara. Pero temía acercarme.

Suave, lo más que pude, torne mi mano y con telequinesis le quite el casco.

Otra vez estaba allí. Esa cicatriz. Cuántas veces la había tenido? Cuántas de esas por mi culpa?

-Ben- el nombre que tenía ahora. El nombre que le puso Leia, él estaba luchando para liberarse de la parálisis pero yo necesitaba que me mirara, sentí la urgencia de que me viera, me viera en verdad, y me recordara-. MIRAME!

Ante mi grito él dejo de forcejear y me miro. No sabía si me veía con odio, enojo, frustración o todo junto.

-Me reconoces de algún lado más?- las palabras me salían a medias, esa no era la pregunta que quería hacerle pero no encontraba mejores palabras en ese momento. No me respondió.

A paso lentó me acerqué a él.

-Aleg… Séveran...- me acordé de mí misma llamándole con esos nombres cuando nos conocimos siendo niños, pero sus ojos no se inmutaron-… Kalum Near!... Edwars!... – ella negaba con la cabeza, cómo podía acordarse de él y él no de ella, el revuelo de mociones crecía en su pecho a cada paso que daba, quizás si…-. Lea?... Samaria?... Mey?- quizá usando los nombres que ella tuvo, acaso no podía sentirla, ahora un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta y junto toda su voluntad para no romper en llanto-… Claud… Semri… Bastila… Anthra… Sadhia… - nada, la seguía mirando como si estuviera loca, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, no quería aceptarlo, por qué?, por qué ella si recordaba y él no?. Finalmente estaba frente a él, las manos femeninas tomaron el rostro de aquel que, ante los ojos vidriosos de la joven, dejo de mirarla con odio para mirarla con desconcierto -… _hermano.-_ sus ojos se nublaron por la lagrimas, y frente a todo el desasosiego que sentía, busco alivio en el causante de todas esas emociones, cerrando en un beso la poca distancia que los separaba.

Un beso cargado de emociones, felicidad, frustración, confusión, anhelo, impotencia...

Cuando se separo de él solo había sorpresa en su rostro, ni un ápice de reconocimiento.

Conteniendo un sollozo, torno sus manos con la fuerza, haciendo que él se desmayara.

Que importaba, si el caballero de Ren no lo entendería de todas maneras. No entendería en cuidado con el que ella lo depositaba en el suelo, no entendería el porque ella soltaba un grito de impotencia y dolor, así como ella no entendió porque una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza o porque su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

O O O

* Lo que mencionaba del **_vínculo_** : En la wikia encontré que los niños sensibles a la fuerza encontrados por maestros Jedi, no por un control de natalidad de la república, creaban un vínculo con el maestro que los hallaba. Es así que por ejemplo Ahsoka Tano tenía un lazo especial con el maestro Jedi Plo Koon, quien "descubrió" la fuerza en ella y la llevó al templo jedi.

Bueno a los que lo hayan leido espero que sea de su agrado y... pues tratare de subir el siguiente pronto. Pero tenganme paciencia pues aunque no quiera, mis capis siempre terminan siendo más largos que lo que espero que salgan -_-.

Saludos a todos ;)


	3. Capítulo 2: Bloqueo

Por si ven algún asterisco al final de una palabra, el significado de dicha palabra está al final del capi ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Bloqueo"**

 **Kylo**

Era inaudito pero había pasado. Su segundo fallo. Quizás a alguien como Hux le estaba permitido fallar pero a él no.

Y sin embargo… qué había sido todo eso? Le aturdía pensar en ello, porque aunque tratara de reparar en los demás detalles de lo acontecido, su mente regresaba una y otra ves a un mismo momento.

Cuando ella lo beso.

No lo entendía, por qué había hecho eso. Al principio pensó que era una treta, Rey estaba hablando cosas sin sentido y diciendo nombres al azar. Pero pudo percibir sus emociones. Y estas fueron captadas con más intensidad durante el beso.

Pudo sentir su miedo y angustia al rechazo, su incertidumbre, su frustración, y lo más extraño de todo… sintió su amor.

Por muy loco que eso fuera, pues antes no había percibido en ella siquiera un sentimiento parecido dirigido hacia él. Y sin embargo era inconfundible, era el mismo sentimiento que percibió de su padre hacia él antes de verlo caer, con un matiz diferente en algo, pero era el mismo sentimiento.

Y eso lo disgusto. Ya era suficiente con que hubiera sentido compasión por ella al conocerla, y su maestro lo vio en su mente. Sentir en ella aquellos sentimientos dirigidos a él con tal intensidad lo estaba confundiendo y se negaba a ahondar más en sus propios sentimientos respecto a ello. No ahora que logro casi terminar su entrenamiento en el lado oscuro, ya no debía de sentir la luz.

Y sin embargo su mente volvió a divagar y trato de enfocarla en los detalles de lo acontecido. Ya que estaba en sus aposentos en el Finalizer, decidió meditar sobre ello. Y recordó algo que en su momento no le llamo mucho la atención. Tras haber despertado en la nieve, junto a él, habían tres diminutos charcos de sangre en nieve, al principio pensó que seria de una herida que la chatarrera se hiciera al caer, pero de ser así también habría dejado charcos de sangre cuando se acerco a él. Y noto ninguna herida grave antes de que lo besara.

Otra vez su concentración se rompió. Quizás era suficiente por ese día, seguro su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas porque de eso habían pasado menos de 24 horas.

Finalmente resolvió dejar la meditación para después, y sólo descansar.

* * *

 **Rey**

Me acordaba de los nombres, de las sensaciones, pero de nada más. No podía recordar. Todo, todas esas imágenes que debían acompañar esos nombres, sus recuerdos. No había nada. Era como si su mente los hubiera bloqueado.

Acaso habían sido falsos?

Fue tan real su sentir, es más aun lo sentía, eso no pudo ser falso, pero después de ese abrupto dolor de cabeza, cuando su nariz comenzó a sangrar, todo se borró.

Sin estar segura de lo que pasaba en ese momento, sólo tomo el Holocrón y se fue. Felizmente había logrado distraer al caballero oscuro lo suficiente para que sus compañeros de la resistencia lograran llegar a sus naves, y llamó a Poe para que la recogiera.

Estaba herida aunque nada grave, así que al llegar a la base me dirigí al ala médica a curarme. En el proceso del droide medico fue cuando llego el maestro Luke, no supe explicarle lo que sucedió, así que le dije que lo viera en mi mente, tenia la esperanza de que me ayudara a aclarar lo sucedido.

\- Es como si… te estuvieras bloqueando, tu mente se está cerrando hacia ti misma, mi padawan.

\- Cerrando? Pero yo no quiero cerrarme, quiero saber qué fueron esas imágenes.

\- Señorita Rey- interrumpió el droide médico que la había estado atendiendo-, recién se han terminado sus análisis, y aunque físicamente está bien, el análisis de su sistema nervioso delato una anomalía en sus lóbulos temporales que son responsables de guardar los recuerdos, no podemos determinar si eso le ha afectado de algún modo por lo que si sufre de lagunas mentales o algún problema para recordar algo, le sugerimos que vuelva al ala médica para proveerle un tratamiento adecuado.- al terminar su informe el droide se retiró.

Sin embargo esa respuesta no bastaba para Rey y la mirada que le dirigió a su maestro lo decía. Era obvio que algo más debió detonar lo que le había pasado.

\- La obsesión lleva frustración y a la ira- se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en el hombro femenino-. Rey, descansa tu mente, la respuesta correcta surge cuando la mente está tranquila, mañana cuando hayas reposado veremos lo que te preocupa a fondo. Pero por hoy ya has tenido bastante.

Ella sabía que la estaba apoyando. Y con un suspiro, asintió y dándole una sonrisa a su maestro, se fue a descansar, no sin antes asaltar los almacenes por una ración de comida.

Al llegar a su recamara y tratar de ponerse algo más cómodo, en el reflejo del vidrio que separa el baño, pudo ver su nueva cicatriz, parecía una cruz pequeña en su costado izquierdo. Entonces lo recordó.

El holocrón.

Lo había olvidado en el ala médica.

Por esa vez dejo que el cansancio pudiera más que ella, ya lo recogería mañana. Se acurrucó en su cama y relajando su mente, se durmió a los minutos.

* * *

 _Era como una suave brisa que le mostraba hacia donde debía dirigirse._

 _Él estaba parado en medio de un pasillo de piedra. Piedra pulida para ser hecha pared y piso. Un poco más adelante en la encrucijada de los pasillos apareció ella. Pero tenía los cabellos sueltos. Un vestido blanco sencillo con unas cintas doradas, de alguna manera pareció reparar en su presencia pues se giró para verlo._

 _La mirada femenina se llenó de felicidad cuando lo vio. Ella nunca lo había mirado así, y aunque quería ir a su encuentro su cuerpo no se movía, en el fondo él sabía que no debían de estar tan cerca el uno del otro, pero no comprendía de donde sabía aquello. De pronto ella volteo a ver hacia el otro pasillo. La estaban llamando, él también lo oyó pero en realidad no había captado ningún sonido._

 _Ella volvió a verlo y con una sonrisa de disculpa se retiró airosa. Otra vez no pudo escuchar nada. Aunque en su cuerpo sintió el eco de sus pisadas alejándose._

O O O

 _Era pequeña, una niñita otra vez. Iba tomada de la mano de un niño mayor que yo. Él me guiaba por el sendero de un bosque._

 _Tire de la mano del niño, y él me dio su atención como siempre hacia. Me gustaba ser su favorita y que siempre me enseñara todo lo que sabía, con él podía consentirme todo lo que quisiera._

 _Le dije algo, no sé qué fue, no pude escuchar mi voz, de hecho no podía escuchar nada. Él, que tan diferente se veía siendo niño y sin esa cicatriz, me dijo algo asintiendo y se agacho dándome la espalda, mis manitas tan pequeñas se treparon a él aferrándose en su espalda, y él me cargo mientras volvía a caminar por el bosque, en mí estaba la seguridad de que él me cuidara, siempre lo había hecho._

O O O

 _Me asomaba por una cortina, se veía una cantina llena de contrabandistas, caza recompensas y gente de toda calaña. Me ajuste el blaster. Teníamos una misión que completar para un cliente, pero no me agradaba el giro de los planes que habíamos tomado, aun sentía la necesidad de sacarla de ese lugar._

 _Mi compañera twi'lek* estaba tomando profundas respiraciones dándome la espalda de cara al escenario lista para salir, tenía una capa cubriéndola y eso era parte de su vestuario, incluso había adornado sus lekkus, normalmente azules sin rastro de nada, ahora llevaban pequeñas cadenas de oro._

 _Definitivamente no quería que ella saliera así._

 _Entonces el movimiento de las luces anuncio que pronto tendría que entrar al escenario. Quería detenerla, decirle que hallaríamos otra forma de completar la misión. Pero la voz no me salía, de la misma manera en que tampoco podía escuchar nada. Me esforcé, tenía que saber si al menos ella estaba segura de hacerlo._

 _-Lea- al fin logre llamarla, y junto al sonido de mi voz todo cobro sonido también, pude escuchar el ruido de los comensales en el bar, la música sonando para anunciarla pero fue Lea por quien esperaba una respuesta, las cadenas en sus lekkus tintinearon cuando ella me dirigió su atención._

 _-Por qué pones esa cara?- dijo sonriéndome- Se te olvida? Iba a ser vendida como una esclava de alta alcurnia, puedo hacer esto Kalum._

 _Era Rey, aunque se viera como una twi'lek y su piel fuera azul, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas, y sin embargo al verla sólo podía llamarla Lea, del mismo modo que, aunque nunca me hubieran llamado Kalum, sabía que ese era el nombre por el que ella siempre me llamaba._

 _-Confía en mí.- dijo antes de salir al escenario, con la música rompiendo a recibirla y dándome la señal de que era mí turno de actuar._

 _Me gire a las sombras, a realizar mi parte de la misión._

O O O

 _Lea…. Todo tuvo sonido cuando él me llamó Lea. Y ante las luces del escenario todo se desvaneció._

…

… … _..._

… … … … …

 _El ruido de fondo fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Mire a mi alrededor, era un milagro que siguiera viva. Habíamos caído… luego de que el Destructor de Malak nos atacara. Cuando divise a mis compañeros mi corazón se contrajo pero no me sorprendió._

 _Estaban muertos._

 _Mis túnicas de jedi centinela estaban bastante rasgadas, pero me habían protegido lo suficiente._

 _Y al levantarme lo vi._

 _Darth Revan._

 _Me acerque a verle. Él era la misión. Debíamos detenerlo. Detenerlo y traerlo con vida de ser posible._

 _Me acerque a él. Y cuando vi que su pecho aún se movía, que aun respiraba, pensé que no era justo. No era justo que mis compañeros hubieran muerto y que él siguiera con vida. Pero por encima de mis emociones estaba mi deber._

 _Me hinque junto a su cuerpo y verifique sus signos vitales, eran débiles, si lo dejaba así moriría en poco tiempo._

 _Lo dude. Dude en salvarlo. Si vivía podía volver a ser una amenaza para la galaxia, pero si lo dejaba morir estaría faltando a mis principios sólo por mis emociones._

 _Porque era muy consciente de que mis emisiones me dictaban que lo dejara morir, y podían de respaldo la idea de que él sería una amenaza._

 _Y me decidí por ser fuerte y honrar mi juramento._

 _Retire su casco. Jamás en las transmisiones del templo pude verlo sin ella. Me sorprendió que fuera tan joven, quizá fuera mayor que yo por algunos años._

 _Coloqué una de mis manos en su frente y otra sobre su pecho y me concentre. Sentí el flujo de la fuerza en mí, luego en él, y comencé a hacerlas fluir, y fluían a ritmos muy diferentes. Percibir es muy diferente de hacer fluir, como me dijo el maestro Rantios, y para curar y sanar hay que hacer fluir la fuerza en nosotros. La fuerza esta en los seres con vida, si la fuerza fluye, estimulará la vida y la curación de un ser._

 _Pero después de un momento de que empezara a fluir percibí algo más. El flujo de la fuerza que estaba en mí iba hacia él, y el flujo en él se movía hacia mí. Nunca había curado a alguien a parte de mi misma pero supuse que era normal._

 _Cuando lo sentí estabilizarse, que la fuerza fluía al mismo ritmo en ambos, termine el proceso de curación._

 _Él abrió un poco los ojos y me miro._

 _-Aun debes dormir.- fue todo lo que le dije._

 _Pensaba hacerlo dormir usando la fuerza pero, tal como un droide obediente, cerró los ojos durmiéndose al instante._

 _Y sin embargo había logrado percibir en él la tranquilidad que escucharme le produjo. Ya después entendería porque había podido sentirlo sin esforzarme siquiera en ello._

* * *

 **Kylo**

Jamás la meditación matutina se le había hecho tan necearía. Podía apostar su vida en que lo visto en sus sueños eran visiones. Pero visiones de dónde y sobre quiénes. En las visiones podías atraer el futuro o el pasado, podías ver los sucesos que le ocurrirían a alguien o que te ocurrirían a ti mismo. Pero lo que vio no tenía sentido.

Él fue protagonista de cada sueño sin ser él en verdad. Él era otras personas y eso en un sueño común hubiera estado bien, pero en esos sueños estaba ella también. En cada uno, vestida como de la nobleza, siendo una niña, una twi'lek o lo que estaba casi seguro era una maestra jedi de las épocas de la antigua república.

Deducción lógica: debían de ser ilusiones. Implantadas mientras dormía. Pero él estaba consiente de ser él aparte de ser _el alguien_ en cada sueño. Y las ilusiones no funcionaban de esa manera. Durante una ilusión uno no era consciente de su verdadero yo.

El nivel de conciencia propio podía ser la clave para descubrir que eran esos sueños.

La mejor consulta siempre es alguien con más sabiduría y experiencia, el supremo líder Snoke.

* * *

 **Rey**

Creo que pase más de 5 minutos mirando el techo después de despertarme. Puede que sólo fueran 4 sueños, pero ahora todos los nombres que había dicho y varios más tenían una imagen, cada nombre tenía un rostro. Aun no lograba recordar todas las memorias, de hecho sólo recordaba lo visto en sus sueños.

Pero era feliz, aunque no sabía por qué, pero estaba feliz de poder poner un rostro a cada nombre, tanto los nombres que fueron míos, como los nombres que fueron de él.

Sin embargo había uno sólo que rompía esa regla.

Cuando lo llamo _hermano._

Cuando lo llamo así durante su encuentro en Lothal, le nació de los más profundo de su ser hacerlo. Sintió en todo su cuerpo un temblor al llamarlo así, era importante, estaba segura. Pero no había nada. Igual que al principio con los demás nombres.

No había ni nombre ni rostro para la palabra _hermano_.

* * *

*twi'lek, es una raza humanoide de las que aparecen en star wars, a esta raza pertenece la maestra Jedi Aayla Secura. Muchas mujeres de esta raza son vendidas como esclavas debido a su belleza, y sus colores de piel varían de azul, verde hasta el rojo. Los lekkus son los dos cuernos largos y suaves que salen de la cabeza de los twi'lek.

Para quienes hayan notado mi referencia a Bastila y The Old Republic sólo puedo decir que no pude evitarlo, son una OTP que quiero demasiado y les invito a los que no entendieron esto, que busquen la historia de Bastila Shan en la wikistarwars, en lo personal los amo.

Gracias a los que se han pasado a ver esta historia :D


	4. Capítulo 3: Cerrado

**Capítulo 3 "Cerrado"**

 **Rey**

El maestro se me había adelantado pues tenia una reunión con su hermana. Mientras tomaba el desayuno me comentaron que la primera orden había tomado Geonosis como puesto avanzado, ya que la nueva republica recién estaba volviendo a fortalecerse, igual que la primera orden.

Ambos bandos quedaron muy afectados, unos por el ataque de la Starkiller y otros por su destrucción.

Ahora sus amigos habían sido enviados temprano a realizar un reconocimiento al planeta invadido y ella debía continuar ayudando en la base como pudiera. Aunque quería verles era imposible. Siempre que la resistencia lograba avances para la república, la primera orden avanzaba con alguno de lo planetas dejado de lado por la misma republica o con algún planeta que hasta el momento se había querido mantener neutral.

Cuando al fin llego a la enfermería busco el holocrón. La pieza estaba dejada de lado en un estante junto a mucha ropa, lo que ella supuso serian batas del personal médico.

La pieza se había dañado cuando ella cayo del acantilado. La examinó mientras se dirigía fuera, al espacio abierto que su maestro y ella usaban para entrenar, la pieza había sido un cubo, ahora una de sus puntas estaba aplastada, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo una pieza hermosa. Parecía cristal de roca, de un tono azul oscuro, con bordes incrustados de metal de un pálido dorado con algún tipo de diseño, de hecho el mismo cristal de roca tenia labrados en líneas rectas, como si fuera un rompecabezas que pudiera abrirse, aunque su maestro le comento que estos artefactos mostraban una proyección holográfica. Rogaba por no haber dañado mucho el artefacto.

Abrió su sesión de entrenamiento con algo de meditación. Pero sólo fueron unos minutos a la llegada de Luke.

-Veo que no me necesitas para comenzar las mañanas.- le dijo a la vez que le hacia un asentimiento como saludo.

\- Claro que aun lo necesito maestro- respondió sonriéndole-. Y además ahora le tengo su pedido.- dijo sacando el holocrón de entre su túnica Jedi.

Su túnica era beige muy claro, parecido al color de las arenas del desierto de Jaku, y aunque ya no extrañaba tanto el planeta, fue el lugar al que se aferro como su hogar durante años, y le agradaba de todas maneras recordarlo en los tonos de su túnica. Pero el color era todo. Ahora usaba una camisa de cuello alto, pegada a su cuerpo pero flexible, encima de ello la túnica clásica de la orden jedi con el cinturón de tela y enzima el cinturón de cuero, un pantalón pegado al cuerpo de un tono arena más oscuro y una botas. En dos años se había ya acostumbrado a tenerlo puesto siempre.

-Esta algo roto- dijo su maestro al tomar la pieza-. La encontraste así?

-Bueno…. Estaba en mejor estado cuando la hallé, pero en medio de mi pelea contra Kylo Ren, caí sobre ella.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como disculpa-. Maestro sobre lo que vio en mi mente ayer…

-Claro, te prometí que lo veríamos.- dijo acomodándose frente a ella en pose de meditación.

-Espere, algo más paso esta noche, tuve unos sueños, parecido a los recuerdos que vio ayer. Pero ahora hay rostros, recuerdo los nombres y rostros.- no estaba segura de si diciendo algo serviría o si para empezar su maestro la entendería.

Luke asintió y pregunto- Me permitirías mirar?

Ella accedió y cerro los ojos como entrando a la meditación.

El maestro siempre era cuidadoso. Podía notar como enteraba en su mente deslizándose, empujando suave, sin apurarla a que mostrara sus memorias. Así lo sintió ayer cuando regresó de su misión y le mostró la extraña situación que vivió. Pero en esta ocasión algo cambio.

Luke lo notó al igual que ella. Había una esencia en los recuerdos. Cuando su maestro estuvo a punto de ver la primera memoria una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza, sus defensas mentales levantándose como muros y botando fuera de su mente a todo intruso. El dolor la abstrajo unos instantes para después encontrarse con un preocupado Luke.

Él también estaba sorprendido, no estaba seguro de que había hecho, pero algo en su intento de ver las memorias de su alumna detonó el cierre de su mente. Esa era la mejor manera de describirlo. La mente de Rey se había cerrado al poner muros a su alrededor y expulsarlo fuera de ella.

-Te encuentras bien?- fue lo que pregunto sin embargo.

-Sí, sólo… no sé lo que pasó. Usted está bien maestro.

-Claro.

-Vio algo… en mí?

Su maestro negó con la cabeza. Rey estaba segura que Luke estaba dejando a su criterio si le quería dejar entrar de nuevo en su mente, él nunca intentaría entrar sin invitación primero.

-Maestro puede volver a intentarlo?

Sin embargo en esa siguiente ocasión pasó lo mismo. Y la siguiente igual. Tras un total de 5 intentos con el mismo resultado que la primera ocasión, y aunque en cada vez Luke fue más cuidadoso que antes, la mente de Rey volvía a cerrase produciéndole dolor en toda la cabeza.

Finalmente ambos decidieron dejarlo. Luke le aconsejo que tuviera paciencia y que no forzara a su mente a abrirse donde no quería, aludiendo que la sique tiene sus maneras propias de defenderse ante algo que considera dañino, y aunque ella argumentó que no tenia miedo de que él entrara en su mente, el jedi dijo que su inconsciente sí lo consideraba, y que ya era necesario pasar al siguiente pendiente del día: el holocrón.

Luke lo examinó. A pesar de estar roto por un costado, cuando lo sostuvo levitándolo al usar la fuerza, su maestro sonrió y le dijo que aun sentía la energía de la fuerza en aquel objeto.

-La vedad Rey, había visto un par de estos antes, pero eran holocrones Sith. Se podía aprender de ellos pero no es muy recomendable. Te enceguece de tu alrededor, y hace que lo dejes de considerar importante.- dijo volviendo a examinar el artefacto en sus manos.

-Y puede abrirlo?- le preguntó.

-Eso intento, pero creo que el mecanismo es diferente al de los holocrones que he visto, "o"…. puede que sea por la mella que tiene en un lado.- dijo lo último mirando a su alumna.

Rey le mostro una amplia sonrisa de "lo siento", a lo Luke suspiro y se río negando con la cabeza, dejando el objeto en el pasto, en medio de los dos.

Rey también quiso examinarlo, después de todo ella también era mecánica. Sin embargo cuando roso la superficie con sus manos, el holocrón le paso una corriente eléctrica que la hizo saltar hacia atrás.

-Me electrocuto!- su voz sonó más alta de lo que ella pretendía pero era por la sorpresa.

El maestro acerco una mano lentamente al objeto y al tocarlo no le pasó nada. Lo sostuvo bien, lo paso de una mano a la otra, nada de nada.

-Quizá si este averiado, veré que puedo hacer y si hay que repararlo. Hasta entones ha llegado el momento de que te encargue una misión especial.

* * *

 **Kylo**

Había terminado las coordinaciones con los caballeros de Ren, tenía una estrategia en mente para usar contra las nuevas fuerzas que la república estaba usando en ayuda a la resistencia. Se encontraba en medio de su entrenamiento matutino cuando una punzada atravesó su cabeza y tan rápidamente como apareció, desapareció dejando un extraño vacío, pequeño, y después sintió como ese vacío se llenaba poco a poco hasta volver a la normalidad.

Entonces supo que era. Su conexión con la chatarrera.

Tendría que esperarse aun para tener un dialogo con su maestro, habían responsabilidades que atender primero. Pero el perder su conexión momentáneamente con la chatarrera, le dejaba intrigado y con más pendientes de que hablar con su maestro.

Snoke le había pedido que por medio de su conexión vigilara a la chatarrera. Y tenia como un objetivo pendiente traerla ante su maestro. Sin embargo le preocupo perder esa conexión aunque la haya recuperado tan rápido.

Sin embargo volvió a sentir las punzadas y perder ese vinculo una cuantas veces más, todas en menos de medio hora. Después de eso todo se calmó, el vinculo continuaba allí, pero ahora cabía la posibilidad de que chatarrera estuviera haciendo algo para romper la conexión que tenían.

Finalmente fue la hora de reunirse con el supremo líder, le dio un breve recuento de lo ocurrido en Lothal y durante su entrenamiento de aquella mañana. Pero omitió lo ocurrido en sus sueños, le parecía una vergüenza en realidad.

-Lo que me cuentas… puede que tenga que ver con el holocrón que la aprendiz de Skywalker halló- hizo una pausa, notó como el supremo líder sondeaba en su interior y se mostró lo más mentalmente estoico que pudo-. Haz mejorado en cerrar tu mente y contener tus pensamientos, pero aun no me puedes ocultar todo, mi aprendiz. Te estas dejando llevar por la afinidad que tienes con la chica, pero es a través de ese enlace que debes ser tú quien tenga influencia sobre ella.- dijo retrocediendo a apoyarse sobre la silla. Ya que aun estaba en el Finalizer, comunicación con él era por medio de hologramas, sin embargo eso no evitaba que Snoke pudiera percibirlo, así estuviera a varios años luz.

-Sí, maestro.

-El holocrón de tu fallida misión es un holocrón jedi, por lo que realmente no nos hubiera sido de utilidad.

Ren lo miro extrañado:- Qué quiere decir con que no es de utilidad, maestro?

-Los holocrones jedi sólo se muestran para usuarios del lado luminoso de la fuerza. Tal vez lo que sucedió durante tu entrenamiento se deba a que Skywalker y su aprendiz estén estudiando del holocrón, sin embargo antes de que logre romper su vínculo, debes influenciarla, has que tus sentimientos se confundan con los de ella y sedúcesela hacia el lado oscuro.

\- Y sobre lo sucedido en Lothal?

\- Si la chica esta confundida por algo, eso no nos debe importar, sólo debemos usar su confusión a nuestro favor. Céntrate en lo que es importante, caballero de Ren.

Él asintió e hizo saludo para retirarse, sin embargo el supremo líder volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-El informante que tenemos de los rebeldes que siguen a Organa nos ha dado una información muy interesante. Es una buena oportunidad para atraer a la padawan con nosotros- Snoke giró levemente el rostro con una mirada de suspicacia-. Skywalker la enviara a _enfrentar al espejo_ * en Ylum.

* * *

 **Rey**

El resto del día paso veloz después de que el maestro me explicara la nueva tarea que debía realizar.

Aunque el sable que le perteneció a Darth Vader, y luego a Luke era azul, el actual sable de luz de su maestro era verde, lo que se debía a que tras pasar una prueba en la que confrontaba sus miedos y la parte más oscura de su alma, y superarlos, se suponía que para la orden jedi ya estabas listo para ascender en grado de instrucción y crear tu propio sable de luz. El de su maestro resulto ser de un verde jade, pero lo que a ella le preocupaba era de eso de enfrentar sus miedos…. Porque la verdad no estaba segura de miedo a qué le tenia, y la verdad estaba evitando pensar en eso.

Su día se paso en revisar los mapas estelares, alistar una X-wing para su viaje, empacar un par de provisiones; su maestro le advirtió que si bien se llevaba el sable de luz azul para su seguridad, lo mejor seria que en _la prueba del árbol*_ no cargara consigo ningún arma, y que el árbol usuaria cualquier cosa que ella llevara encima en su contra.

Los mapas estelares botaron que la destruida base Starkiller estaba justo donde debía estar el planeta Ylum, por una suerte de movimiento recesivo del planeta, este estaba sólo muy cerca de la antigua base y del planeta habían extraído los cristales necesarios para la construcción de la súper arma. Sin embargo aun debía de existir en el planeta el templo jedi donde realizaría su tarea.

Para cuando termino los preparativos de su viaje le quedaba la energía justa para ir a cenar, llegar a rastras a su cuarto y desmayarse en su cama.

* * *

 _Miraba las luces enredadas en los árboles, las farolas dejadas en el césped, el ambiente que se había creado era perfecto, cillas y mesas abandonadas en los bordes de la pista de baile, con todo el mundo danzando ya sea con gracia o alocadamente, justo como Ania quería para esa noche._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vi una capa ondulante salir de la reunión hacia el sendero que daba a la mansión. Y lo seguí._

 _-Ey! Tan rápido huyes de las atenciones?- le llamé, Neatan podía ser tan parco en los momentos menos oportunos-. Ni siquiera porque milagrosamente lograste vencer mi idea de tema te puedes aunque sea quedar sentado en una de esas sillas?- sin querer terminé dándole una sonrisa de lado. Pero no podía evitarlo, era mi Neatan._

 _-Sólo estaba yendo al baño, no puedes esperar que me quede ahí sin moverme toda la noche?- se detuvo y giró a verme. Su disfraz consistía en una corona dorada con puntas negras, una armadura plateada y una capa con pelusa negra._

 _-Regresaste del baño hace 5 minutos, me lo dijo Kesley.- dije estando finalmente frente a él, no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos tan pomposos como el que tenia, pero debía admitir que le encantaba lucir aquel vestido blanco con decoraciones doradas… sólo porque no tenia que usar zapato de taco._

 _-Bueno, estaba cansándome de estar ahí parado atendiendo invitados, esa debería ser la tarea de Ania._

 _-Tu hermana te lo agradece. Y a todos les gusto la temática de Juego de Tronos. "Pero"- dije colocando las manos en su pecho- si estas aburrido podemos descansar un rato en el cuarto de huéspedes.- dije cerrando los ojos._

 _-Igual que anteayer?- dijo rozando sus labios con los míos y besándome después, fue un beso corto pero lleno de deseo. Si ya me estaba gustando verlo con armadura ahora estaba empezando a excitarme._

 _-O igual que anoche.- dije jalándolo en dirección a la mansión mientras volvía a besarlo. Nadie nos vería de todas maneras._

 _Podríamos hacer hasta algo de ruido ya que tendríamos el lugar para los dos… y mi Neatan en ningún momento se negó._

O O O

 _Era de noche… en una montaña, volvía a llevar una armadura puesta. Estaba observando la luna, mis hombres estaban descansando, algunos bebiendo pensando en la victoria de mañana. Había vivido batallas más bravas que la que tocaba enfrentar al día siguiente._

 _Después de ver tantas muertes, muchas llevadas a cabo por mi mano, por mano de mi gente o bajo mi ordenes, ya sólo sentía vacío. Siempre fue el vacío, por ello llegue a las guerras, y ahora sólo podía sentir emoción estando en el campo de batalla con la premuera de una muerte que podía venir por mí en cualquier momento, o en los breves instantes de calma, una calma total en medio de la noche observando las lunas._

 _En esos instantes en que observaba las lunas y sus colores claros casi blancos podía tener paz, una paz tan profunda pero no solitaria. Era como si en la luz de las lunas hubiera una presencia que se acercara a hacerme compañía._

 _Creo que si esa compañía en verdad existiera lo hubiera dado todo por conservarla a mi lado. Pero no existía._

 _Mire hacia la fogata que estaba por extinguirse. Como el general debía descansar también para guiar a los guerreros mañana. Sentí el viento jalar mis cabellos oscuros a mi cara, una cálida brisa. Casi podía jurar que la presencia que me acompañaba mirando las lunas me estaba dando una caricia antes de dejarme._

 _Pero eran alucinaciones mías. Por un algo que buscaba y que nunca encontraría._

O O O

 _Caminaba otra ves hacia el balcón olvidado de la torre, nadie visitaba ese lugar. Sólo yo._

 _Estaba tan olvidado que las plantas habían invadido aquel lugar pero adornaban todo con sus flores rojas, hermosas flores rojas._

 _Sabia que estaba huyendo, pero no me importa, ya me merecía un descanso de tanto quehacer. Ni siquiera había dejado de usar en vestido negro de luto, desde la muerte de mi padre, y mi tío no mejoraba la situación poniéndome en entrenamiento para ser miembro de la corte de Naboo._

 _Al menos dentro de poco tendría que viajar, aunque fuera por el diplomado de historia galáctica, y estaría libre de presiones. Mi tío no quería que fuera a Mandalore, pero no había un pueblo con más historia que ellos._

 _Finalmente llegue al balcón. A menos que se estuviera cerca de la ventana no entraba mucha luz al recinto, y así estaba perfecto. Las flores rojas contrastaban con los tonos oscuros de la habitación. Estaba enamorada de ese lugar, siempre que estuve triste o me sentía sola, venia a este sitio, y de alguna manera me sentía acompañada de las flores rojas y acogida en la leve oscuridad de ese lugar. Siempre era fresco allí en comparación con el calor que hacia en el resto del palacio._

 _Quizá era porque era el lugar secreto de mi madre y mío antes de que ella se fuera para siempre. Ahora solo era mío._

 _Éramos las flores rojas, la tenue oscuridad y yo. Siempre solos._

O O O

 _El viento frio volvió a entrar cuando un nuevo cliente entro a la cafetería. Estaba tan helado que termine levantando la cabeza para mirar con fastidio a quien estuviera entrando. Y mal que bien esa persona me miro directo a los ojos._

 _Era una chica, llevaba un vestido rojo acorde a la estación fría que estaba entrando, tenía un peinado extraño hecho de tres moños._

 _Noté en su mirada que la intimidé._

 _Abrió la boca un momento pero no le salieron palabras, así que la cerró, pasó rápido por mi costado y se sentó en el asiento vacío detrás de mí._

 _Volví a abrir mi periódico para seguir leyendo, al rato la escuche pedir un moccachino con chispas de menta. Y simplemente pare de leer._

 _Era justamente mi mismo pedido, mi favorito por el que siempre venia._

 _Estuve tentado a voltearme y dirigirle la palabra cuando recordé la aprensión con la que me había mirado._

 _No. Era mejor no hablarle, no después de aquella incomoda situación de cuando entró en la cafetería. Eso me ganaba por ser un malhumorado y dejarme llevar._

 _Pero quién sabe._

 _Quizá era mejor para mí no conocerla._

O O O

No…. No me gustan esos recuerdos… no me gustan esas vidas… vidas en las que me quedaba sola...

… esas vidas... las odio…

…

… … _..._

… … … … …

 _Corría, estaba de casería. Una casería cruenta. Me encantaba cazar… y mas cuando él era una las presas._

 _La emoción me daba impulso pero sabía que debía controlarme, aunque sea un poco._

 _Finalmente me detuve en la rama de un árbol. Estaban huyendo así que tendrían que pasar por aquí. Y no tardaron mucho._

 _Ahí estaba. El jedi gris juntos a sus padres._

 _Se parecían a Leia y a Han pero no eran ellos_.

 _La furia me invadió. Eran esos ineptos de allí los que habían frustrado mis planes y los de mi maestro. Así que me deje caer de la rama para presentarme._

 _Y vi sus caras con sorpresa, horror y odio mirarme. O al menos las de sus padres, por alguna razón el no me veía así. Y eso me molestaba todavía más._

 _Se volteo a ellos y les dijo que se fueran, que él se encargaría de mí. Y los ancianos se retiraron._

 _Pero cuando él me miró, me sonrió. Con la misma sonrisa boba con la cual me salvó la vida. Ese idiota._

 _-Puedo sentir la luz en ti, Sadhia.- dijo._

 _-Cállate!- me enfurecía, me enfurecía que el tratara de ver luz en mí, cualquier luz ya estaba extinta-. Mi nombre es Darth Thoren. No lo olvides Gris._

 _Dicho esto desplegué mi sable doble y ataque, sin embargo el me bloqueaba o desviaba mis ataques. Ataque de arriba, era obvio que bloquearía esa, pero con un sable doble lo que se esquiva de un lado regresa al ataque por el lado opuesto. Pero él bajo su sable para que choque con el mío al mismo tiempo que giraba retrocediendo y levantado una mano para empujarme usando la fuerza._

 _Lo mire con odio. Lo odiaba por darme la batalla, lo odiaba por entrometerse en mis planes, lo odiaba por hacerme tambalear en mi camino._

 _Y Aleg me devolvió una mirada dolida._

 _-Esto no tiene porque ser Sadhia._

 _-A no? Y me pedirás que sienta la luz, deje la oscuridad sólo así?- dije riéndome en su cara, yo jamás podría dejar la oscuridad._

 _-Yo no te he pedido que dejes la oscuridad. Sólo no niegues la luz que sientes.- hablaba con cuidado y lento, como si se dirigiera a un animal salvaje. Me reí._

 _-Y luego qué?- le cuestioné._

 _-Puedes ser como yo. Un gris. Sin limitaciones, sin restricciones, sin negar lo que es parte de mí._

 _-Tú aun eres una mascota de la orden._

 _-Pero jamás dejo que me limiten._

 _No estaba segura de creerle. Si él fuera yo no me creería. Pero era Aleg…. Dudé._

 _Entonces una fuerte explosión sacudió la tierra. Proveniente de donde los Itorianos estaban resistiendo._

 _Para mi no había más tiempo q perder allí, tenia que llegar con las tropas. Lo escuche llamarme, pero no voltee. No estaba lista para ver ese camino._

O O O

 _No era lo suyo estar investigando en lugares abandonados. Le pareció que era un desperdicio cuando aun había crisis en la galaxia. Pero ahí estaba._

 _Tampoco es como si pudiera negarse, luego de perder a tantos amigos durante el incidente de Russan. Estaba tan fresca la situación . Aun recordaba la sensación de tantas vidas perdiéndose entre gritos._

 _Así que ahí estaba. En el templo de Yavin. Buscando entre los artefactos dejados por antiguos jedis, buscando alguna guía para solucionar el desastre que había quedado en Russan después de lo sucedido._

 _-Me alegra que me hayas hecho caso- dijo una voz que él conocía-. Hubiera sido un desperdicio que tú también murieras Russan._

 _Otra vez ella estaba usando ese tono "sensual", no entendía la afición de esa mujer a querer hablar de esa manera. Pero no importaba ahora, sacó su sable de su cinturón, pero no lo desplego, era una advertencia. Estaba muy consiente no de haber sentido su presencia hasta que hablo. Así que ella quería algo más que una pelea._

 _-Qué estas haciendo aquí, Anthra?- no podía verla, estaba en alguna parte tras las columnas del templo._

 _-Ni un saludo siquiera? Pero que modales, Séveran- dijo saliendo de detrás de una de las estatuas, la luz que entraba por las ventanas alumbraba lo suficiente el lugar pero dejaba todo a oscuras detrás de las columnas y estatuas del lado opuesto de la gran habitación-. Así me recibes después de que fui yo la que te advirtió que no fueras a Russan._

 _\- No puedo estar seguro de que no me querrás sorprender con alguno de tus trucos._

 _\- Y aun así confiaste en mi palabra.- dijo inclinando la cabeza de lado y sonriéndome-. En verdad me temes tanto como andar con tu sable en la mano?- ella tomó su propio sable y lo desplego derramando una luz roja a su alrededor-. Si lo que quieres es pelear no me molestaría darte el gusto, pero...- levantó la mano que no sostenía el sable y la movió, pude sentir la fuerza envolviéndome, jalándome hacia ella pero no con fuerza, sino como si quisiera tentarme, no di ni un paso- …yo preferiría otras maneras de pasar el rato._

 _Se encaminó hacia mí, y replegó su sable. Había dejado suelto su cabello, igual que esa noche. Y ya no vestía con los trajes de entrenamiento que hasta entonces había llevado, tenia una especie de túnica de escamas que protegía su torso y brazo derecho y encima de ello las clásicas telas negras de los Sith. Y Pero mientras más se acercó note que la túnica de escamas no era común._

 _\- Esa túnica que llevas… es de orbalisk?- le pregunte, ella volvió a sonreír, ahora con malicia._

 _-Muy perceptivo._

 _-De dónde la obtuviste?_

 _-Por qué preguntas si sabes que no te responderé- dijo estando ya a nada distancia, extendió sus manos hacia mí apoyándolas en mi pecho, las subió acariciando hasta deslizarlas por encima de mi túnica de tela y debajo de la túnica de cuero-. Estas ropas no te favorecen mucho, te ves mucho mejor sin ellas.- mi respiración se estaba haciendo pesada con ella prácticamente pegada a mí._

 _Si existía un dios, debía saber de sus esfuerzos por alejarse de esa mujer._

 _-Detente.- le dije cuando volvió a subir sus manos y engancharlas al detrás de mi cuello._

 _-Eso dices pero no te resistes. Igual que la vez anterior.- sus ojos eran de un iris dorado que debía de ser mi recordatorio de lo que era ella._

 _-Eso fue un error, y no lo volveré a cometer._

 _-Por qué no?- decía con inocencia fingida-. Yo no te he pedido que te unas a mí. Eres tú por ti mismo que estas dudando- ella me acerco hacia si, no sé por qué no tenia la fuerza para negarme-. Yo sólo quiero conocerte a profundidad.- y borró la distancia entre ambos._

 _Mis brazos la envolvieron. Sentía su deseo y eso incrementaba en deseo que yo sentía por ella. El beso era apasionado, casi desesperado, había añorado tenerla así de nuevo, las manos femeninas acariciando su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sus lenguas danzando en un interminable vaivén._

 _Cuando se separaron un poco y pudo ver los irises de color amarillo reacciono, y la empujo lejos de él._

 _Ella se rio de su reacción._

 _-Bueno, si lo que prefieres, peleemos.- dijo ella sacando y desplegando su sable rojo y atacando._

 _El ataque fue de frente, por lo que él la bloqueó sólo desplegando su propio sable y resistiendo en el sitio._

 _-Puedes en verdad ser tan tonto de negar tu enojo- ella retrocedió un momento y atacó por el lateral izquierdo, luego lo pateo y dando un giro atacó con su sable, a pesar de la patada logro mantener los brazos firmes para frenar el sablazo-. Sé que puedes darme una mejor batalla que esto, o qué te pasa- dijo empujando más, estaba apunto de hacerlo retroceder-, es porque no pudiste salvar a Vicka- esa declaración lo sorprendió lo suficiente para que él retrocediera hasta ponerse lejos de alcance del sable rojo-. Es una pena que no hayas podido ser más firme con tu padawan, quizás si te dejaras llevar más por tus emociones y fueras firme, ella te habría hecho caso, en ves de dárselas de heroína y perder su vida en Russan._

 _Eso exploto su furia. Y esta vez fue el que atacó. Primero desde arriba para debilitar sus brazos._

 _Como se atrevía a hablar de Vicka._

 _Luego ataco de lado dejando su sable chocar con el de ella y deslizarse hacia arriba para tener ángulo de atacar desde el otro costado._

 _Le había rogado a su padawan que no fuera a Russan. Le suplicó. Que más podía hacer si ella estaba determinada a ir._

 _Cuando ella bloqueó su segundo ataque lateral, él, con una mano que había dejado de sostener su espada de luz, la golpeó en la cara haciéndola dar media vuelta y pasó su espada por la espalda baja, justo donde las escamas de metal no la protegían._

 _El grito de ella logró frenar su furia al fin. Ella calló de rodillas al piso. Una franja en rojo chamuscado estaba allí donde había pasado su sable._

 _Todo se fue desvaneciendo alrededor de ellos. El templo, los ruidos, las luces y sombras. Todo se tornó en una extraña luz que los rodeaba, pero él seguía mirándola viendo su espalda con la herida que le había hecho, ella dejo de tener las ropas negras hasta ser sólo una tela clara que la envolvía y cubría parte de sus brazos dejando al descubierto su espalda. Sin embargo la cicatriz no se desvaneció._

 _Ella pareció replegar el dolor de la herida_ _y, aun de rodillas, giro la cabeza para verlo._

 _Sus ojos eran de un verde claro, como esmeraldas._

 _Sin embargo esas esmeraldas se fueron cerrando al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía oscuro._

…

 _Y la conexión que tenía con Rey la sintió debilitarse nuevamente._

* * *

 **Rey**

Se despertó en medio de convulsiones. Sintió un fuerte dolor en medio de sus ojos y dentro de su nariz.

Dolor reculó rápido y recostada aun en su cama, vio sus cabellos castaños enredados y mojados con sangre.

Le costo levantarse, se llevo la mano a la cara, confirmando que la sangre había salido de su nariz y formado aquel charco en las sabanas.

* * *

*enfrentar al espejo **o** la prueba del árbol: es la prueba que todo padawan en entrenamiento debía hacer antes de pasar a ser _caballero jedi_ , en dicha prueba se debía superar la tentación del lado oscuro. Es la misma prueba que vemos superar a Luke en los pantanos mientras Joda lo entrenaba en el episodio 5 el Imperio Contraataca.

Muchas Gracias a los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer hasta aquí, mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que esta ves me salieron 11 hojas de Word…. Me siento orgullosa :3

Si me dejaran su opinión al respecto de esta historia lo apreciaría mucho, realmente quiero saber su opinión, y cada palabra de aliento es muy bien recibida n.n


	5. Capítulo 4: La Hija

**Capítulo 4 La Hija**

 **Kylo**

Había hecho lo que su maestro le ordenó. Cuando esos sueños empezaron proyecto su influencia en lado oscuro hacia ella, llamando entre esos sueños a sus emociones más oscuras.

La sintió resistirse, mientras era engullida por la soledad e iba cayendo más con cada sueño. Pero al mismo tiempo cada una de las proyecciones en la mente de ella se hizo más y más vivida. Y cuando al fin la chatarrera se dejó llevar por su odio, hubo un cambio en la dinámica de fuerza que los enlazaba.

Simplemente tenía que mantenerse un equilibrio entre ambos, y mientras hubo más oscuridad en Rey, sintió más fuerte la presencia del lado luminoso en él. Y en aquellos sueños se manifestó también. Ante en su ira él puso calma, ante su frustración él puso comprensión, y lo más irreal, ante su soledad él puso amor.

En su sueño el sentía amor y deseo por esa mujer, y era como si hubiera sentido eso desde hace +mucho. Él estaba hasta cierto punto obsesionado con ella, su potencial era mucho para desperdiciarse con las enseñanzas de Skywalker, pero nunca antes sintió lo que en esos sueños.

Y al final del último sueño, cuando la hirió en la espalda, tenía la certeza de que antes la había herido de esa misma manera, y de que había visto esos mismos ojos esmeraldas en cientos de ocasiones.

Le preocupo sentir que su vínculo con ella se debilitaba, quizás la había llevado demasiado lejos. Pero se negó a ahondar más en eso, como el líder le dijo, no han de interesarle esas cosas, sólo los objetivos.

Y sin embargo estaba ansioso por ver el estado de Rey esa noche. Si no la había lastimado gravemente en la sique. Pero lo más importante, para asegurarse que la semilla del lado oscuro que sintió en ella se había arraigado.

* * *

 **Rey**

Salí a los pasillos casi a rastras, me sentía débil. Faltaba poco para que la gente de la base empezara sus actividades diarias. Felizmente uno de los pilotos de turno nocturno me vio y me llevo a la enfermería. Estaba tan ida que ni siquiera le vi la cara.

Ya en la enfermería me dieron un calmante y los droides se pusieron a trabajar en varios análisis para saber que me sucedía.

Después de un rato aparecieron el maestro junto a la general Organa, justo cuando ya había salido del escáner de resonancia y me habían dejado descansando.

-Rey, cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Luke.

-Pues….

-Qué dicen los análisis doctor Heins?-dijo Leia dirigiéndose al doctor, que había llegado sólo unos minutos antes que ellos.

-Aun estoy esperando los resultados del escáner de resonancia y de los primeros análisis. Debe tener paciencia general, los equipos que tenemos aquí no son tan modernos como los que hay en Corouscant.- dijo dando un asentimiento hacia el maestro y retirándose.

-Cariño, cómo te sientes?- ahora Leia se dirigió a ella.

-Pues… bastante tranquila- sus pensamientos estaban casi en blanco, sólo miraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sus ojos se paseaban hacia aquellos que hablan y se movían cerca de ella-. Estoy atontada, verdad?

La general le sonrió, diciendo:- Seguro es por el calmante.

-Rey- dijo su maestro dándole una caricia en la cabeza, cuando Luke se preocupaba podía ser bastante paternal, o al menos eso es lo que ella había captado-, tienes alguna idea de lo qué te sucedió?

-Maestro, volví a soñar y… estoy segura que no son sueños… son recuerdos…- su maestro no la miraba incrédulo como ella esperaba, sino como si le prestara toda su atención para comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo, así que continuo-…recuerdos de… vidas pasadas- pero Leia sí puso cara escéptica-. No tengo como probarlo… pero es una certeza. Mientras duermo mi mente me muestra esos recuerdos… revivo esas vidas. Durmiendo puedo ver lo que no puedo recordar despierta.

-Eso no suena muy verosímil- dijo el doctor que se había vuelta a acercar-, sin embargo explicaría esto.- mostro una hoja transparentosa por los bordes pero opaca centro, Leia pareció entender que era, pero el maestro y yo no entendimos aquello.

-Y qué es eso?

\- Una placa de tu cerebro, al parecer tus lóbulos temporales y la corteza frontal se han deteriorado debido a una hiperactividad neuronal- dijo colocando la placa ante una pantalla que emitía luz, entonces pude ver mi cerebro en colores opacos-. Eso debió elevar tu presión sanguínea y como los capilares de la nariz son delgados, terminaron por reventar. Por eso sangrabas por la nariz.

Rey, quien no tenia casi ningún conocimiento en medicina, se asombro de poder seguir el ritmo de las explicaciones del doctor. Sin embargo este soltó un suspiro y tomando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo, empezó a examinarla y tomarle la presión sanguínea mientras decía:

-El problema es que no hay nada que justifique esa sobreactividad, es como si su mente estuviera guardando décadas… casi centenares de años de recuerdos, lo que se refleja en el deterioro- dijo terminando de examinarla y ayudándola a sentarse en la camilla-. De momento eso es todo lo que tengo, aun debo esperar otros análisis . Pero debo prohibirle que realice actividad física y definitivamente no viajes- lo último lo dijo mirando a los hermanos-. Por ahora sería bueno que la llevaran a comer algo, y señorita Rey, en la tarde vuelva al ala médica para terminar de darle su diagnóstico.

Y con una amable sonrisa el doctor se fue. De camino al comedor se separaron de Leia, que tenia que ir a ver al grupo de reconocimiento que había vuelto de Geonosis.

En el improvisado comedor ya no había nadie, éramos el maestro y yo tomando solos el desayuno. Pero, bien que mal nuestra paz no duró mucho. Entraron varios pilotos al comedor, algunos sentándose en sillas, muebles o cajas improvisadas como asientos, todos hablando y haciendo mucho ruido, del grupo se separaron dos, que llegaron hacia ella a trote.

-Rey, al fin volviste!- dijo Finn-. Maestro.- saludo a Luke con un asentimiento.

-Pero si ustedes se fueron apenas regresé con Poe de mi misión.

-Qué hay Reyin, maestro Skywalker.- fue el saludo de Poe al tiempo que se sentaba en los muebles frente a ellos y Finn lo seguía.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- saludo el maestro.

Rey miro un momento a sus amigos, habían tomado su vaso de jugo, normalmente ella estaría reclamándoles pero no en esa ocasión, y finalmente una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su cara. Los dos chicos la miraron raro, pero antes de poder preguntar, la padawan habló.

-Así que… " _stormpilot"_ , he?

Finn se atragantó de escuchar eso y Poe saltó hacia adelante diciendo:- Dónde escuchaste eso?!

-Lo escuche justo antes de irme a Lothal.- la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara.

-Qué es eso de stompilot?- preguntó Luke.

-NADA. No es nada.- decía Poe lazándole una significativa mirada a Rey, mirada que ella ignoró.

-Pues vera maestro, es- fue interrumpida ahora por Finn que había cruzado la mesa con un rayo para taparle la boca- mmmfffmm hummju.

-Son tonterías que hablan algunas pilotos, nada importante.- le dijo el ex stormtroper. El maestro puso cara escéptica.

-Muchachos, a veces me preocupan.

-Ya quítate Finn, igual lo va a escuchar en algún lado- dijo empujando a Finn de regreso a su asiento. Este se tapó la cara negando y Poe se llevo la tasa de Rey a la boca mientras fruncía el seño-. Verá maestro, como Poe y Finn se han hecho tan buenos amigos, paran juntos de un lado a otro y fueron los únicos voluntarios para la misión de reconocimiento en Dantoin, algunos pilotos piensan que ellos son pareja.

-"Las" pilotos, las, no los.- recalcó Poe.

-Ya, en serio Rey, quien te lo dijo?- dijo Finn.

-Recuerdan a Ylan, la técnico de estructuras, ella es muy amiga de las pilotos que son sus fans.

-Bueno, supongo que si tengo fans, no puedo molestarme.- dijo el piloto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Poe, sólo empeoras las cosas con esos comentarios.

-Ya, Finn, no es para tanto, Poe ya lo aceptó, sería más fácil si tú también lo hicieras.- dijo la padawan burlándose de su amigo.

-Rey- interrumpió su maestro mirándola serio-, un jedi no debe mofarse de esa forma- los ojos de Finn estaban esperanzados de escucharlo-, en esta galaxia al menos aun se respetan las libertades de orientación sexual.

Rey soltó una leve risa mientras tratando de esconder la cara mientras Poe se volvía a encoger de hombros y Finn decía:- Gracias por sus sabias palabras maestro.- tono sarcástico incluido.

El maestro sonrió y se tomó lo que quedaba de su taza de desayuno.

-Ahora ya debemos continuar nuestros asuntos. Padawan.- dijo llamando a Rey para encaminarse afuera.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Reyin.

Cuando llegaron a su zona de entrenamiento habitual, el maestro sacó el holocrón de su túnica.

-Ya que estas impedida de hacer actividad física, es buen momento de ver esto. Ayer logré arreglarlo, habían un par de piezas desacomodadas, pero nada roto a pesar de la punta "aplastada".

-Y logró ver algo ayer- pregunté ansiosa-, algo del holocrón?

-No, terminé de repararlo muy tarde-dijo sentándose en el pasto y haciéndole gesto de que se sentara junto a él-. Recién vamos a verlo ambos.- dicho eso sostuvo el objeto delante, lo presionó en poco con los dedos y este empezó a levitar.

Luces tenues de proyectaban de las marcas talladas en el objeto, la punta aplastada quedo en la cara superior del cubo que comenzó a proyectar un holograma que tomó una forma femenina. Tenía una especie de cuernos en su cabeza y que se extendían hacia abajo hasta su cintura.

\- Saludos usuario de la fuerza- hablo la mujer del holograma-. Si estás viendo este mensaje es porque tienes una afiliación con el lado luminoso. No sé en qué época estés viendo esto, pero de mi parte debes saber que los jedis así como los Sith sí existieron, y espero que las palabras que te pronuncio no te sean del todo desconocidas.-hizo una pausa-. Yo no soy una jedi, pero mi afiliación es con el lado luminoso, así como tú, usuario de la fuerza. Por ello he puesto todos mis conocimientos en este holocrón, para enseñar, para responder tus dudas, para ayudarte en tu lucha si es necesario; haz de saber que ningún reinado dura para siempre, ni el de la luz "ni el de la oscuridad"-hizo un énfasis-. Mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano, y te ayudare a caminar por los senderos de la fuerza.

* * *

 **Kylo**

Envió a Ivo a Naboo, a Drago al planeta Kuntur, a Takeo a Corouscant, y a Aris a Geonosis. Eran eficientes y sabia que cumplirían su misión. Pero era su estrategia, todos ellos estaban fuertemente influenciados por el supremo líder, por ello prefirió conservar a Silas y Azaiah cerca de él, ellos eran los caballeros de Ren que sabía eran exclusivamente fieles a él.

Le ordeno a Silas que se camuflara como Capitán Stormtroper por su particular habilidad de ver las memorias y Azaiah lo envio a acompañar a Takeo a Corouscant, en realidad quería tener vigilado a Takeo, pues era el más astuto de los otros cuatro.

La estrategia era simple en su forma pero requería sutileza y precisión, infiltración, cortar cabezas, sembrar las pistas y separar a los aliados.

En ese momento se dirigía a verificar el informe de Silas cuando una punzada atravesó su cabeza. Tuvo la visión de unos ojos negros de pupilas rojas alejándose hasta ser un reflejo, los ojos negros se estaban reflejando en otros, en ojos prístinos de pupilas esmeraldas. Iguales a los que vio que tenía la chatarrera en sus sueños.

Su conexión con ella se hizo más fuerte en ese instante. Sintió un torbellino de emociones provenir de ella, igual que la vez en Lothal. Cuando se hicieron aún más intensas ya no solo sintió. Pudo ver a través de los ojos de ella. La imagen de un holograma azul proyectado desde el Holocrón de Lothal, la mano de ella extendiéndose hasta tocarlo, en el fondo una llanura verde seguido de un bosque. Lo vio todo ponerse borroso, las emociones desvaneciéndose y justo antes de sentir a la chica perder la conciencia, a través de su conexión con ella sintió un enlace con el Holocrón, la fuerza fluir entre el objeto y ella hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Cuando volvió en sí, se encaminó a su habitación. Pero qué había sido todo eso? Un enlace con un objeto, aunque fuera un holocrón, no era común. Se dio a la meditación antes de continuar con sus planes, esto era urgente y tenía que aclararlo.

Le costó más minutos de lo normal encontrar el sosiego mental. Intento conectarse con la chica, sin embargo no encontró lo que buscaba. Encontró una visión.

* * *

 **Rey**

Desperté mirando el techo de la enfermería. Estos días se me estaba haciendo mala costumbre desmayarme. Entonces lo recordé.

El Holocrón, Ahsoka Tano, y yo. Me recordé. Quien era, qué era, recordé mi imagen. Pero no estaba completo. Sin embargo esta vez estaba segura de donde buscar. Sabía de donde podía arracar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Me levanté quitándome el cobertor.

-Ah! Señorita Rey no debe levantarse aún- se me acercó el doctor que atendió esta mañana-. Esta delicada y su estado neuro-sináptico esta alterado, necesita descansar.

-Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-pregunté tranquila. Aunque tuviera urgencia de irme, no podía ser maleducada, ya no. Ahora yo no era soló Rey.

-Como unas seis horas.

Lo pensé un momento. Si estaba débil debía sanarme. Cerré los ojos, coloqué una mano en mi pecho y la otra en el estómago, me concentré en sentir la fuerza en mi interior y la hice fluir poco a poco. Sólo unos segundos duró hasta que sintiera todo el flujo corriendo uniformemente por mi cuerpo, entonces ya debía de haber sanado cualquier mal en su cuerpo.

-Ya estoy bien.- dije mirando al doctor.

-Qué fue lo hizo? Hasta yo pude sentir como una energía rodeándola.

-Eso es la fuerza- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero señorita Rey no puede irse. Sus análisis…- me detuve a mirarlo de lo que ya me había parado de la camilla.

-Qué sucede con eso?

-Los análisis de esta mañana mostraron un deterioro no sólo neuronal, sino sináptico, lo que le dije sobre que pareciera que su memoria estaría acumulando décadas de recuerdos, no es que se hubiera detenido como esperaba, sino que se ha ralentizado. Es como si constantemente su mente estuviera trabajando en recordar, incluso ahora mientras hablamos- soltó un suspiro-. Y aunque tenemos métodos para tratar el deterioro, no sabemos cómo corregir esa sobrecarga sináptica.

-Ya me curado, lo que sea que tenía ya debe estar normal.

-No, no me comprende. Esto no es algo que se pueda curar con tratamiento. Si en verdad lo que hizo con la fuerza la curo, y eso espero, si vuelve a tener esa sobrecarga de recuerdos, cúrese como lo hizo ahora, porque… si esa carga fuera constante y sin control, eventualmente el daño cerebral que le está causando la matará.

Ese comentaría la fría por un momento, a pesar de la urgencia de la situación que vivía y de tratar de saber que eran todas sus memorias, no se había detenido a pensar en el daño que esto le estaba causando a su cuerpo. Lo que quería hacer en ese momento podía tener un alto preció para su salud. Era un riesgo. Pero tras ese riesgo también había una posibilidad, no sólo para ella sino para la galaxía, y eso importaba más.

-Muchas gracias por atenderme, doctor.- y sin más se retiró del ala médica.

* * *

 **Kylo**

Después de verificar el reporte y dejar las cosas en orden en el Finalizer, partió en secreto sin decir nada. Si algo sabían en la Primera Orden era dejarme actuar por mi cuenta, ya que lo hacia abajo las órdenes directas del supremo líder.

Una vez en la nave, fijo el rumbo pero se detuvo cerca de un planeta cercano, tenía que nublar su localización, no de radares, sino del supremo líder y de cualquiera que pudira localizarlo usando la fuerza.

La visión que tuvo era una oportunidad única y no quería interferencias, esto era personal.

Luego pondría en curso su nave.

* * *

 **Rey**

Luego de salir del ala médica, mientras caminaba, se concentró un poco y pudo localizar la presencia de su maestro y donde se hallaba. Antes no hubiera hecho eso con tanta facilidad, aunque ese antes eran sólo unas horas atrás.

-Joven padawan, está bien que ya estés levantada?- notó la preocupación en su mirada.

-Maestro podemos hablar en privado?

Luke asintió y fueron a la recamara del maestro jedi.

-Rey, siento una perturbación en ti, qué sucede?

-Maestro, necesito que me vuelva a mostrar holocrón, por favor.- este asintió y saco el objeto de uno de sus cajones-. Colóquelo en el piso por favor.

El maestro jedi lo hizo, y allí ella lo levantó con la fuerza asiéndolo levitar, giró su mano tornando sus dedos haciendo que el holocrón se prendiera y empezara a botar la luz del holograma que se iba a formar.

Sin embargo cuando la figura de la togruta estuvo definida, esta miro sonriendo directamente hacia Rey.

-La Hija- dijo la proyección de Ahsoka-. Sabía que me encontrarías. No sé bajo qué estado o en qué condiciones me hayas encontrado, o incluso si me recuerdas, pero tú me salvaste la vida al crear un enlace conmigo y darme tu fuerza. Así que pregúntame lo que quieras, grave aquí las respuestas a todas las posibles preguntas que pudieras hacerme.

Rey se mantuvo callada un momento, ordeno un poco sus pensamientos, pues aunque tenía una imagen del ser que ella fue antes, seguía sin tener nombres, ahora que Ahsoka había dicho "ña hija", la primera pregunta debía ser:

-Quién es La Hija?

-La Hija es la personificación del lado luminoso de la fuerza, así como su hermano, El Hijo, es la personificación del lado oscuro de la fuerza, ellos coexistieron con El Padre, quien era toda la fuerza en sí misma.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron grandes de la impresión pero por una sola palabra. "Hermano". Así era como había llamado a Kylo.

-Cómo es posible que sean personificaciones de la fuerza? En dónde están?- preguntó su maestro. Mientras ella aún estaba procesando la respuesta de la anterior pregunta.

-Vivieron en un espacio sin tiempo al cual se accedía desde el planeta Mortis. Llegué allí con mi maestro y el maestro de mi maestro. Por una serie de sucesos desafortunados, tanto el Padre como la Hija y el Hijo perecieron en el lugar.

-Dime, soy yo la Hija de la que hablas?- dijo, ya que tenía que hallar sus respuestas.

-Si has podido acceder a esta base de momerías secundarias es porque tú eres la Hija, usuario de la fuerza.

-Cómo sabias que te encontraría?

-La Hija… en mis meditaciones vi que me encontraría contigo de nuevo. Bueno no exactamente yo. Por eso construí este Holocrón, para poder encontrarnos de nuevo y devolverte lo que me diste.

-Devolverme qué cosa?

-La esencia de la fuerza que me transferiste para que yo viviera. Puedes tomarla de este holocrón. Sólo tienes que sentir algo que reconozcas como parte de ti. Enlázalo con la esencia de la fuerza que está en tu cuerpo y sácalo de aquí, pero una vez que lo hagas, el acceso a esta base de memorias secundarias se perderá, ya que el vínculo con este objeto desaparecerá.

-Rey, creo que es mejor que le hagas todas las preguntas que puedas antes de tomar cualquier cosa.- mire pensativa un momento.

-Ahsoka, como es posible que yo sea la Hija?

-Desconozco la razón exacta de que tú seas la Hija, pero creo que es debido a mí. Para poder salvarme me diste un parte de ti, cuando el Hijo murió eso debió haber devuelto el balance a la fuerza, sin embargo una parte de ti seguía viva en mí. Sólo se me ocurre pensar que la fuerza quiere devuelta su balance.

-La fuerza quiere?

-La fuerza está en constante lucha por su balance, lo busca. No estaría segura de decir que tiene conciencia, pero por las cosas que visto, a veces me da la impresión de sí…. y a veces de que no.

-Entonces… si yo soy la Hija, mi hermano… mi hermano también debe estar en alguien.

La imagen holográfica de Ahsoka guardo silencio un momento.

-Hija…. Te encontraras con tu hermano, no sé si lo puedas reconocer, pero te pido que no lo enfrentes, porque para que haya balance, deben estar los dos, o no debe existir ninguno.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Bueno un saludo, y esto escrito se basa en parte del nuevo canon, pues en lo episodios de Clone Wars, sucede una trama muy especial en el planeta Mortis.

Para los que pensaron en Ahsoka Tano cuando se mencionó a una jedi autoexiliada, BIEN HECHO, gente con poder de deducción ;D


End file.
